1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive platform assembly and, more particularly, to a drive platform assembly for a personal computer for carrying both floppy disc drives and hard disc drives in a computer housing that reduces the assembly and disassembly time of the personal computer and, hence reduces the manufacturing and repair cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known personal computers generally include a metal drive platform for carrying both hard and floppy disc drives. The disc drives are normally secured to the drive platform with suitable fasteners, for example, threaded screws to form an assembly. The assembly, in turn, is rigidly secured to the computer housing.
A known drive platform 21 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The drive platform 21 includes a generally U-shaped member defining a bight portion 23 and two depending wall portions 25 and 27. The length and width of the bight portion 23 is selected to conveniently receive either a hard disc drive 29 or a floppy disc drive 31. The height of the depending wall portions 25 and 27 is selected to receive either two full height disc drives, four half height disc drives or an equivalent combination of full and half height disc drives.
The depending wall portions 25 and 27 include a plurality of inwardly extending tabs 33. These inwardly extending tabs 33 enable the disc drives 29 or 31 to rest in place while they are being secured to the depending wall portions 25 and 27. More particularly, two inwardly extending tabs 33 are spaced apart and horizontally aligned at various heights along the depending wall portions 25 and 27. The locations for the extending tabs 33 are selected to correspond with the heights of full height and half height disc drives. Disposed adjacent each adjacent tab 33 are one or more unthreaded apertures 35. These apertures 35 are oriented to be aligned with corresponding threaded apertures provided in both the hard disc 29 and floppy disc drives 31. In particular, as shown, the hard disc drive 29 and floppy disc drive 31 are shown with four threaded apertures 37. As such, four unthreaded apertures 35 are provided on the depending wall portions 25 and 27 so as to be aligned with the threaded apertures 37 on the hard disc and floppy disc drives 29 and 31 to enable the hard disc drives 29 and floppy disc drives 31 be secured to the depending wall portions 25 and 27 by suitable threaded fasteners 39. As shown, two pairs of threaded apertures 35 are provided at the various half height and full height locations along each depending wall portions 25 and 26.
Referring to FIG. 2, provisions are also provided for securing the drive platform 21 to a computer housing 41. In particular, the bight portion 23 of the drive platform 21 may be formed with an upwardly extending tab 43 which includes an aperture 45 which enables the drive platform 21 to be secured to the front of the computer housing 41. In addition, additional apertures (not shown) may be provided on the opposing end of the bight portion 23 to enable the drive platform 21 to be secured to the rear portion of the computer housing 41.
For IBM-compatible personal computers, the computer housing is normally formed to receive two full height or four half height disc drives. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2, two drive platforms 21 are disposed in the computer housing 41 to be aligned with an opening 43 for the disc drives; each drive platform adapted to receive either a single full height disc drive or two half height disc drives. The drive platforms 21 are then secured in place as discussed above. A power supply 49 is disposed in the rear portion of the computer housing 40 and rigidly secured thereto. A motherboard 47 is further secured to the computer housing 40 and appropriate electrical connection between the disc drives 29 and 31, the power supply 49 and the motherboard 47 are made.
A problem with known drive platforms, for example, the drive platform 21 described above, is the relative complexity and time required to assemble the disc drives 29 and 31 to the drive platform and, in turn, to the computer housing 41. Due to the number of fasteners required to secure each disc drive 29 or 31 to the drive platform 21, the complexity and time and hence the labor cost of assembly is relatively substantial. This substantial labor cost increases the price of the personal computer. In addition, such known drive platforms can increase the cost of disc drive replacement or upgrades by computer technicians.